Soul and Mizuki Movie Night
by AngelUchiha-Chan
Summary: Hey everyone and Otakus here's another soul eater fanfic but with soul and Mizuki watching one of my favorite movies Men In Black


**Hey everyone here is another soul eater and i'm also making a bleach fanfic as well. SO enjoy.**

"So, what movie are we going to watch tonight Mizuki?" Soul asked as he plopped himself down on the couch next to his half-sister, grabbed the remote laying on the coffee table and turned on the DVD player.

"It's your turn to choose this week."

"Hmm" Mizuki began resting her chin in one hand looking rather pensive.

"Well we could watch how to lose a gut in ten days" Soul shook his head,

"Nope, it's not cool for guys to watch chick flicks, I'd rather watch a comedy or an action movie." Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I get to choose which one."

Soul nodded.

"Eh alright while choosing the movie, I'll set up the snacks." soul sauntered off into the kitchen and grabbed some sodas out the refrigeration and some snacks out of a small pantry As he made his way back to the living room. He noticed Mizuki sitting on the floor, browsing through her collection of DVDs, placing the ones that she had decided to watch in a pile. He quietly set the snacks and sodas down on the coffee table and then sat down next to her.

"So, have you decided yet?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow. Mizuki shook her head.

"Nope" She said once again placing yet another DVD case in the pile. The next one caught her interest.

"How about 'Men in Black'"

Soul took the DVD case out of her hand.

"Heh, a classic. It's filled with action and comedy. Good choice."

Soul opened the case, put it in the DVD player and went back to sit on the couch, Mizuki following him as he did so. He then hit the play button on the remote and the movie began.

Mizuki and Soul each opened up a bag of chips and began to stare at the glowing television screen and would occasionally burst out laughing and the looked at each other for a few second or two. "Heh, Heh it's been a while since I laughed that hard" Mizuki remarked clutching her sides. Soul raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You better be careful Mizuki, you don't want to injured yourself while watching a movie."

"Is it really possible to die from laughing?" Mizuki asked skeptically, her eyes becoming half-lied. "You never know..." Soul replied, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on the couch. After about half an hour, the two started to laugh again.

"Hey...Mizuki?"

Mizuki turned to face soul. "Yeah?'"

"Let see who can go the longest without laughing" A deadpan expressionless quickly took over Mizuki's face.

"Now why in the hell would you want me to do that?" Soul smirked, showing of his pointy teeth.

"Because..." He whispers in her ear.

"I know you can't back away from a challenge."

"...fine" Mizuki agreed, blushing slightly. "I'll play your little game."

Soul and Mizuki sat on the couch quietly though the movie, eating their chips and sipping their sodas trying especially hard not to laugh. Soul shifted his position.

On the couch scooting closer to Mizuki, one of his hands involuntarily brushing against her leg casing her to giggle slightly.

"You just giggled" Soul started rather bluntly.

"Looks like I win."

"That doesn't count! You cheated!" Mizuki exclaimed, ready to give him a Falcon Punch. (I'm bringing Captain Falcon back)

"Mizuki I didn't cheat" soul protest.

"You did too cheat!" Mizuki argued back her face getting dangerously close to his.

"I felt your hand on my leg!"

"That was an accident, I promise"

Mizuki sighed, "Alright I believe you anyway...I thought you said I giggled and that's not the same thing as a laugh."

"Heh, fine then" With a grin on his face. Soul reached on toward Mizuki, pulled her onto his lap and began to tickle her. Mizuki tried to fight back but couldn't her body being taken over by laughter.

"Sohohohoul ahahahah stop it ahaha!"

"Looks like you're ticklish, Mizuki "Soul whispered, his lips curving into a satisfied smirk, revealing white pointy teeth as he continued to tickle her.

"Hahahaha Soul! That's enough" Mizuki finally managed to take control of the situation and Falcon Punched him. Startled he dropped her down on the floor and immediately regretting doing that.

"Sorry about that." Soul rubbed his aching head. "It's cool besides you're going to pay for that one" he grabbed her off the ground see her on the couch and pinned her down. He was about to tickle her again when out of nowhere Mizuki grabbed him by his arm and flipped him over and pinned him down on the couch, her body now on top of his.

Both taking note of their physical proximity, hearts rates skyrocketing and breathing hitching. Mizuki slowly sat up, while soul remained in her lap, on impulse (or due to teenage hormones ) Mizuki started to lean forward, her face getting very close to souls. Soul responds by leaning forward as well. Their lips just centimeters a part when Mizuki (who just regained control of her accrued hormones) pulled back.

"I don't think his is a very good idea" She whispered.

"Well." Soul said with a hint of seduction in his voice as he began to pull her toward him again. "I think it's a great idea."

"Soul...I don't want this to be just a fling or a one night stand." Mizuki muttered, trying to him away abet unsuccessfully.

"Good." Soul replied languidly "Neither do I" and then without hesitation (Showing hesitation was not cool) he closed the gap between them, meshing his lips with hers. The kiss was short, yet passionate. "Mizuki, I've wanted to kiss you for long."

Mizuki did not reply. Instead, she covered his lips with her own pinned down once more and started kissing him. His eyes shot open for a moment and then close due to the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling. He soon started kissing her back and when her suddenly felt Mizuki tongue across his mouth, he immediately granted her entrance, getting a moan from her as a reward. When they finally broke apart for air. Soul whispered in her ear. "That was the coolest movie night ever." Mizuki chuckled as she stood up the credits for the movie began pulling up the screen as she led him to her bedroom.


End file.
